A superabrasive wheel comprising on a base metal a superabrasive grain layer having superabrasive grains such as CBN abrasive grains or diamond abrasive grains fixed by metal plating, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 5-16070 (Patent Document 1), 2000-233370 (Patent Document 2) and 5-200670 (Patent Document 3).